Spectacular Spiderman season 3 part 1
by X guy
Summary: one month after season 2 ... After nearly every super villain in New York City was locked up, it seemed that the world didn't need Spiderman anymore, and Peter certainly didn't want to be Spiderman any more after what happened to Norman and with Gwen and Harry. Is this the end for Spiderman! staring miles Morales, Felicia hardy,peter Parker,Gwen Stacy and harry Osborn.
1. Chapter 1

Miles woke up with a fright; he had a horrible nightmare that his hero, _'The Spectacular Spiderman'_, had tried to kill him. _"Miles honey…"_ his mother called, _"Get up! You don't want to be late for first day at the new school!"_ Miles glanced at the Spiderman poster hung up on the wall. _"I wish I could be like you."_ he said. _"Miles, come on!"_ yelled Miss Morales. _"Coming, mum."_ Miles yelled back.

Felicia woke up; she was so happy to get a new start at a new school, but she worried about her parents; her dad rotting away in prison, and her mum sick in bed. Both of them could die, or be killed at any moment. She went to see her mother, she was sleeping. _"Better let her sleep."_ Felicia said. She got her things and headed out the door.

Miles was greeted by Flash Thompson, the school jock. "Hey, you're that new kid right?" he asked. "Yeah." Miles replied. "Well, I'm Flash and I would like to ask you to join my clique, and you can't talk to the nerds if you want to join." He pointed to Peter, Gwen and Harry. The bell rang. Miles went to roll call, he had a bit of trouble finding it but when he did he sat down next to an attractive girl with long grey hair and beautiful big green eyes.

Felicia looked at the boy siting next to her; he had light brown skin, black shaved hair and a cap that had the letter _M_ on it. _"Felicia Hardy?"_ the teacher repeated. _"Here."_ Felicia said, awkwardly raising her hand. Felicia walked home; she didn't feel like catching the bus. She worried about her sick, dying mother. She started to think about Norman Osborn -the man who ruined her mothers' business. She was glad he was dead. _"Hello my dear."_ A mans voice said waking her from thoughts, a knife in one hand and beer bottle in the other. He came running at her. She jumped out of the way and kicked him to the ground. _Ring ring_ Felicia answered her phone, it was her mum, _"Fffllliii.."_

"_Mum…mum!"_ She cried _"What is it?"_ _Beep beep beep,_ the phone hung up. Felicia raced home. Puffed, she ran in the door.

Gwen sat down on the couch watching TV. Then she got a message from Harry it read, _"Help me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**After I'm finished writing season 3; part one, I will write season 3; part 2 and then will write season 4. Maybe season 5 if enough people ask me. Anyway, enjoy.**

**:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **

Felicia ran into her house she had a feeling of dread. she slowly walked into her mothers room and saw her lying on the bed lifelessly with the black cat mask in her hand. Felicia garbed her belt and mask sobbing as she did so; she hugged her dead mother rest in peace she told her. The door bursted open as Felicia ran out she ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the ground_ why? Why? WHYYYY!?_

The next day…

Peter was on his way to the daily bugle when he ran into the new kid; miles _aren't you __that guy who takes photos of Spiderman?__Yeah _Peter replayed _do you __know him?__ Kind of__; dude that is so cool__! __Looked Id love to talk but I goat go bye__._

Miles waited for peter to levee than he caught the bus home. I'm going out miles said to his mum 1 hour later in this whether his mum replied but the door was already shut. Miles ran up to the lab that Dr Corners used to own, so this is where Spiderman got his powers miles said thinking out loud suddenly the window was smashed! Glass went everywhere as a giant mutated spider came through and bit miles on the back! _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ miles screamed and seconds later he passed out!

_Where...__where am I?_ Miles said felling weak and with out waring webs shot out of his wrist and he jumped on the wall and broke it with his fist while doing so! Suddenly the do began to open and without thinking miles jumped out the now smashed window._** I feel so alive!**_

Gwen sat down on the couch watching TV then she got a, message from Harry it read _**HELP Me!**_ Gwen told her dad that she was going to Harry house


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry but this will be a really short chapter…**_

_**Last time…**_

Miles waited for Peter to leave then he caught the bus home. After he'd been home about an hour, Miles said, _"I'm going out."_ to his mum. "_In this weather?_" his mum replied, but the door was already shut. Miles ran up to the lab that Dr Connors used to own, _'So this is where Spiderman got his powers.'_ Miles said thinking out loud. Suddenly, the window smashed! Glass went everywhere as a giant mutated spider crawled through and bit miles on the back! "**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _**Miles screamed, and seconds later he passed out!

Gwen sat down on the couch watching TV. She got a text message from Harry, it read, '**_HELP ME!'_** Gwen told her dad that she was going to Harry's house.

**Now…**

_"__Where...where am I?"_ Miles said feeling weak. Without warning, webs shot out of his wrist. He jumped onto the wall and broke it with his fist while doing so!

Suddenly the door began to open. Without thinking, Miles jumped out the now smashed window. **_ "I feel so alive_**!" he exclaimed. Miles swung through the city without a care for a whole hour!

Miles jumped to the ground and suddenly a black substance came out of the sewer. It made its way to Miles' shoe as he swung away!

An hour after Gwen got the message from Harry; Peter got a text message from Gwen. It read, '**_GET DOWN TO HARRY'S PLACE NOW!'_** As soon as Peter could, he went down to visit his now distant friends. Peter didn't really hang out with them anymore, he usually just ignored them. Peter arrived at Harry's house. He found his former friends sitting in Harry's room waiting for him.

Harry: _"ARE YOU SPIDERMAN?"_

Peter: _"What are you talking about?"_

Harry: _"__Spidey comes along and you disappear…you're the only one that can get a picture of him. The Bugle nearly caught you, but they where too stupid to realize, __**that you killed my father !"**_

Harry jumped at Peter (Peter's spider sense wasn't quick enough for Harry… strange…) Peter fell to the ground as Harry picked up his bag and searched through it. Harry violently pulled out Peter's Spiderman costume. Gwen gasped.

"_**I**__**THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS**_** …**

_**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE **_

_**NOW !" **_Harry screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Black Cat_ was going about her business when she was nearly killed by a black, slimy creature, the shape of a HUMAN BEING. Startled, Felicia kicked the creature off herself. _"Ohhh."_ Felicia said quietly, feeling the blood on her stomach, as MILES - the black creature, ran towards her, ready to finish her off...

Harry jumped at Peter (Peter's spider sense wasn't quick enough for Harry… strange…) Peter fell to the ground as Harry picked up his bag and searched through it. Harry violently pulled out Peter's Spiderman costume. Gwen gasped.

"**_I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS_**** …**_**GET**_**_ OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"_**

Harry screamed as he jumped at Peter. There was a fight... it turned out that Harry was faster and stronger than Peter; this resulted in Peter losing the fight. Harry punched Peter in the face causing him to bleed; Gwen raced to help Peter but Harry grabbed her and began pulling at her hair, ripping it out. She screamed in pain. Peter tried to save her but Harry kicked Peter so hard that he passed out...

**All will be explained in Chapters 9-13**

**Hi everybody. Thanks for reading my story. I know this chapter wasn't very long but that is because I have it all planned out and a big long chapter is coming soon. **

**SPOILER ALERT**: **Someone is going to** **DIE **


	5. sorry but

**hi!**

**I am sorry but there wont be any more chapters for a while the next one will be out by next year maybe sooner..( un less something happens to me...)**

**any way the reason for this is caz I wont to post more story's and work on my in completed ones just letting you all know.**

**preview...**

**Felicia looked up, **

**the black thing was now running toward her she could barley move, **

**what did he want with her and why was he trying to ... KILL her?...**

**peter looked around the room was messy but he didn't care. wait .. what about Gwen where was Gwen he yelled then he saw the bloody body face down on the floor.**


	6. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" Spectacular spiderman 1 /div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Sorry this took so long... BTW its short div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Peter ran toward the body and turned it over... Dead, BUT luckily It wasn't Gwen, sadly it was Harry's butler. he must have killed him and taken Gwen Peter thought to himself , but where?and how did harry almost kill Peter!?div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Peter had just seen a side of Harry That he hoped long a go never to see again...div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Cat lost all hop she was stuck and hurt how could she getaway from this monster? Doom was assured! miles ran toward her and leaped of the ground!div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Miles pov div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"What are we doing? Where killing the girl that's what where doing! But she didn't do anything to us! Peter Parker cares very much about her, hurting her is hurting him! No! She haven't done anything to us! Paker is the one that betrayed us! div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Felica shut her eyes tight! And waited... Nothin happened she opened her eyes and the monster was gone! Is that laughter? She said...div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div 


End file.
